¿Qué sucedió contigo?
by RoHo91
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y Kagome a empezado una nueva vida alejada de Inuyasha, ahora es fría y insensible, y no permite k nadie se le acerque demasiado como para tocar su corazón, pero ¿k pasara cuando Inuyasha vuelva a su vida?. AU InuxKag
1. Aquel Sentimiento

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, solamente utilice sus personajes para realizar esta historia sin fines de lucro.

" " personajes piensan

/ comentarios míos

Letra en** negritas** son canciones

**Aquel sentimiento**

Era una noche de tormenta, todo era oscuridad y a lo lejos se observa un elegante coche enfrente a un departamento, dentro de el se observa a un joven de ambarinos ojos que mira atentamente la ventana de este hasta que la luz dentro de ella se apagó.

El coche arrancó silenciosamente, y recorrió las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Otra vez se dejó ganar por esos malditos sentimientos¿Por qué no podía de dejar de pensar en ella¿Por qué, desde hacia ya tiempo que había renunciado a aquel profundo amor que aún sentía, para no lastimarla más, ella no merecía sufrir, y menos si el era la causa de su tristeza. Dando un suspiro encendió la radio, y escucho una triste melodía.

**Pasaré por ti esta noche **

**  
Ya conozco de memoria el camino hacia la casa **

**  
Donde fui feliz un día **

**  
Y hoy soy una visita más**

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su departamento, lentamente abrió la puerta de coche y la melodía cesó. Rápidamente, al percatarse de que seguía lloviendo, corrió a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente. Ya dentro, se quitó su larga gabardina negra y su gorra, al hacerlo una cascada de plateado cabello cayó por su ancha espalda. Entro a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, al entrar a ella observó la imagen que aún poseía de Kagome, se acercó a ella y la observo atentamente. En ella se mostraba una hermosa joven de 22 años vistiendo una toga y birrete, y hacía con su mano la señal de la victoria, mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Inuyasha sonrió tristemente al recordar ese día, más se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse mientras recordaba.

**Flash Back**

-Inuyasha! Rápido ven!- le gritaba alegremente Kagome, que yacía sentada en el pasto. Inuyasha apresuro el paso, más no hizo mucha diferencia ya que Kagome lo había hecho llevar muchísimas cosas, papas, chocolates, caramelos, refresco etc. etc. y al intentar correr cayó con todas las cosas encima. Kagome rió ante la escena y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha para ayudarlo a levantarse. Inuyasha se levantó algo molesto por la risa de ella, y comenzó a reclamarle –Todo fue tu culpa Kag…- pero no pudo terminar de decirle nada ya que ella lo silenció con un beso. Inuyasha se paralizó por un momento y se sonrojó de sobremanera. Kagome dejó de besarlo y le sonrió maliciosamente –Creo que es una buena manera de silenciarte ¿no crees?- le preguntó a Inuyasha mientras le pellizcaba cariñosamente la mejilla, Inuyasha no respondió más le sonrió a Kagome. La joven se levantó y comenzó a arreglar el improvisado picnic que tendrían para celebrar su graduación de universidad. Después de terminarlo, comieron las golosinas y terminaron tirados los dos sobre la manta. -Sabes Inuyasha, quisiera poder estar siempre contigo- y se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, Inuyasha sonrió y acarició su pelo,-Yo también quisiera quedarme contigo… por siempre.

Después de esa tarde Kagome le regaló esa fotografía antes de irse a estudiar al extranjero.

-Cuando vuelva, te robaré y viviremos juntos- le gritó la joven desde la puerta del avión antes de lanzarle un beso y entrar a el.

**Fin Flash Back **

Inuyasha sonrió ante ese recuerdo y salió ya de la habitación, vestido con un pantalón suelto y una camisa de I love NY, lentamente se dirigió a un estante y sacó de el un fólder. Lo tomó y se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar, encendió la radio y se topó con la misma canción de antes más estaba mas adelantada y esta vez la letra le llegó directamente a el corazón

**Se supone que por ti no siento nada **

**  
Que el pasado no me pesa ya **

**  
Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va **

**  
Aunque muy dentro...me esté muriendo**

**Se supone que mejor fue separarnos **

**  
Que la vida debe continuar **

**  
Se supone que ya no me importa quién te besará **

En contra de su voluntad, una solitaria lágrima salió de sus ojos, la limpió silenciosamente y abrió el fólder. Dentro de este había numerosas fotografías de Kagome, que si en un antro, que si en el parque, que si en su trabajo, pero había otras en las que salía ella con un chico de cabello negro sujeto en una larga coleta y este la tenia abrazada por la cintura.

Inuyasha al observar esta fotografía se enfureció y golpeó fuertemente la mesa. El golpe fue tan fuerte que su mano comenzó a sangrar, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas y cayó al piso rendido por el dolor de su alma que no lograba controlar, pero antes de caer escuchó un último verso de la canción que antes escuchaba.

**  
Esa es mi pena...por suponer que te podría olvidar**

Y cayó en un profundo sueño……

* * *

Hola!

Aquí Aruma-chan reportándose, aki les traigo una nueva historia inspirada en esta canción de Luis Fonsi llamada "Se supone", espero k les guste la historia y k me manden lindos reviews para saber su opinión sobre este, ahh si tienen alguna sugerencia para la historia mándenlas y las tomare en cuenta, se cuidan

Ja Ne


	2. ¿Por qué Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, solamente utilice sus personajes para realizar esta historia sin fines de lucro.

" " personajes piensan

/ comentarios míos

Letra en** negritas** son canciones

**¿Por qué Inuyasha?**

En un oscuro cuarto, se observa a una chica tirada en su cama y moviéndose inquietamente por toda ella. Parece tener una pesadilla, y el único sonido que se escucha es el de un suave sollozo diciendo ¿Por qué, en su pesadilla se observa a un Inuyasha arrogante y frío diciéndole que se marchara, que no tenia nada que hacer ahí, que el no la había esperado y que para el no significaba nada. Kagome lo miraba desconcertada y con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creerlo¿por qué, si ella lo había amado tanto¿Por qué la traicionaba ahora si todo lo que estaba haciendo era por él, -¡POR QUÉ?- Gritó al despertarse bañada en frío sudor. Otra vez ese sueño, ese doloroso recuerdo de la última vez que habló con Inuyasha por teléfono. Cerró los ojos y recordó.

**Flash Back**

Recién llegada del trabajo, Kagome entró rápidamente a su residencia y tomo el teléfono, al comenzar a marcar el número de Inuyasha pensaba "por fin, el y yo podremos estar juntos" y sonreía. Ese día había terminado el periodo de tiempo que debía estar allí por su trabajo y mañana podría volver a su casa, con Inuyasha y poder llevar a cabo la promesa hecha y casarse con Inuyasha, más al momento en el que Inuyasha le contestó su voz se oía fría y distante.-Hola Inuyasha- le saludó, pero el no le respondió, -¿Inuyasha?- preguntó ella, -Bueno, adivina que, mañana ¡regreso a Japón¿no es maravilloso?-exclamó alegremente Kagome, pero en ese momento nada más se oyó la risa de una mujer, y la voz de la misma le contestó, - No creo que este muy contento que digamos niñita, el ya tiene a alguien más- Kagome se le heló la sangre al escuchar eso y oyó la voz de Inuyasha diciéndole,- Así es Kagome, ya no significas nada para mí, así que mejor no regreses nunca, me oíste ¡NUNCA!- y le colgó. Kagome no podía creerlo¿qué había pasado con el Inuyasha que ella había conocido¿qué todo lo que le había dicho eran puras mentiras, Kagome al pensar eso, se enfureció y comenzó a gritar lastimeramente, -¡Por qué Inuyasha¿por qué..? y cayó a el piso sollozando y con el corazón roto, y prometiéndose a ella misma k jamás volvería a confiar en un hombre.

**End Flash Back**

Kagome se levantó de su cama y comenzó a arreglarse para un día más en la oficina. Desde hace años había sentido como por la calle alguien siempre la miraba, más cuando volteaba a buscar al responsable de esa mirada, no veía a nadie. Años atrás hubiera pensado que era Inuyasha, que había viajado para disculparse con ella y así poder seguir con su vida, juntos ellos 2, pero con el paso de los días se convencía a si misma que debía de olvidarlo y seguir adelante con su vida, pero cada noche antes de dormir musitaba a un rincón de la habitación buenas noches y dormía. En su trabajo conoció a Kouga, un chico que le regresó levemente la alegría de años pasados y que había hecho que su corazón volviera a ser el de antes, salieron en múltiples ocasiones y en una de esas citas, Kouga le pidió que si fuera su novia. Kagome en un principio pensó negarse, pero al recordarse que era mejor olvidar a Inuyasha acepto la petición de Kouga y terminaron siendo novios.

Kouga había logrado atravesar esa barrera que había hecho alrededor de corazón, pero aún así todavía no lograba confiar lo suficiente en él, cierto que el fue un amigo incondicional y era verdad que lo quería mucho, pero cuando la besaba no sentía lo mismo que sentía cuando Inuyasha la besaba. Con Kouga era ternura y cariño, más con Inuyasha era pasión, fuego y amor. Eran totalmente diferentes, quizás por eso aceptó ser la novia de Kouga, por que no quería tener a alguien que se pareciera demasiado a Inuyasha. Por eso buscó alguien que fuera totalmente diferente a Inuyasha, el era albino, con un largo cabello plateado y poseedor de unos hermosos ojos ámbares, y tenía un carácter explosivo, En cambió Kouga, era moreno, poseía un largo cabello negro y lindos ojos azules y su carácter era amigable y tranquilo. "Si, tal vez fuera eso", pensó Kagome al salir de su departamento y comenzar a subirse a su auto, un BMW plateado, estacionado enfrente del departamento. Al entrar al carro encendió la radio y escuchó una canción con la que se identificó al instante.

**Todavía yo siento tus caricias y tu respiración sobre mi piel, **

**No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer **

**  
****Soñando con volverte a ver **

**  
****Y cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fé **

**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti, **

**  
****Con otro sacarte por siempre de mí, **

**  
****Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir **

**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón, **

**  
****Quitar de mi boca, tu dulce sabor, echarte de menos al llegar la noche y sin **

**Reproches... resignarme a tu adiós **

**  
****Y cuando siento que ya te he olvidado, descubro que aún te amo **

**  
****Se que soy culpable de mi suerte y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver en mí **

**Otra vez eheh **

**  
****Te hice llorar y me arrepiento, amor cuanto lo siento **

**  
****Si no te vuelvo a ver no sobreviviré **

**Cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe...**

Con esa canción se identificó Inmediatamente, esta relataba exactamente como se sentía en las noches al pensar en el, al soñar con el, pero no, ya no podía amarlo así, tenía que responderle a Kouga todo el apoyo que le brindó, ya que el estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitó y en cambio Inuyasha la abandono.

Cuando Kagome dejó de pensar en ello, ya había llegado a su trabajo, así que tomo su portafolios y bajó del auto, sin imaginar que ese día se encontraría con su antiguo amor…

* * *

Hola gente bonita!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los k mandaron sus lindos reviews, espero k les guste este nuevo cap y k me sigan leyendo, mandenme si tienen ideas para el siguiente cap en sus reviews, sale?

Se cuidan

**Ja Ne**


End file.
